


does your fursuit really need stripes?

by littlekittenhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Furry, I apologize in advance, M/M, also, just a fun little piece, no real romance, this is basically a crack fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenhui/pseuds/littlekittenhui
Summary: This was not exactly how Chan thought his week was going to go.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: A Sip of Summer Wine





	does your fursuit really need stripes?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the mods of this fanfest for being so patient with me, and I want to apologize to all of you for what I have written, that is all

_____________________________________________

This was not exactly how Chan thought his week was going to go.

Working as a seamstress, Chan was used to filling many different orders; tailoring suits and dresses for weddings, fixing old clothes that belonged to someone’s grandmother, even making his own designs for others to purchase and wear. The young boy loved his job and everything that it entailed; he loved working on fine detail articles of clothes and he was fond of the people who came into his shop, seeking out his services.

He, however, was not emotionally prepared for this.

“Please, Channie, please please please please?” His friend, once mentor, Soonyoung begged. Usually, Soonyoung would never have to ask more than once for anything from Chan; the younger admired the senior dancer greatly and would gladly fill any requests he had. Chan had been making his costumes for dance competitions for years now, even when they were in college together. If there was anything that Soonyoung wanted at all, Chan was always quick to try and fulfill his requests. However, he was having a hard time wrapping his head around this one.

“Uh, sorry hyung, I just-“ Chan stuttered, brain short-circuiting, “I just need to confirm with you, to make sure I’m understanding this right: you want me to make you a… tiger suit?” The young seamstress looked at his hyung incredulously, trying to convince himself that this wasn’t happening. Wording it as a ‘tiger suit’ was him being generous, as well as his attempt to protect himself and act like he wasn’t really being asked to do what Soonyoung was asking for. He loved the older, he really did, but what in the name of god?

Soonyoung blushed and whined at the younger boy’s looks, pouting as he replied, “I just need it for the convention I’m going to! You know, how cosplayers need outfits, I need one too!” Soonyoung argued, trying not to get embarrassed.

Chan, however, had had enough, “You want me to make you a furry costume though! You’re going to a furry convention and you want me, your beloved junior, to make you a fursuit! Do you not understand how fucking weird that is, hyung?” The seamstress blew up, not able to control himself. His cheeks flushed and his chest heaved, feeling embarrassed for even knowing the older boy, much less being asked to make such a ridiculous piece. Chan had never even made something like that before, how could Soonyoung ask that of him? Did he think the other had no self respect? This was the most embarrassing thing he’d ever been asked to do!

“Come on, Channie, if you can do it, think about how cool it’ll be! You could even start advertising for it and put it in your portfolio-“

“As if I’d want to advertise that I can make fursuits! I’d rather die!” Chan yelled back, appalled that Soonyoung would even suggest that.

Soonyoung was pleading at this point, “Please, Channie. I wouldn’t ask you if I thought you couldn’t do it or if I thought I could get it from someone else. It’s embarrassing to ask someone else, and I know that you’ll do a really good job. I know that you’re embarrassed but… please?” The look on Soonyoung’s face made Chan groan, annoyed that he knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“Fine,” Chan said, cutting in before Soonyoung could rejoice too much, “But I don’t come cheap, especially for weird shit like this! You better be prepared to drop your next few paychecks on this monstrosity. Also, don’t you even think about asking me to attach anything weird to it; I don’t care if it’s your kink, I will end you and then myself if you make me sew on a dick.” The younger boy glared at his friend, not even wanting to think about the possibility.

Soonyoung whined, “It’s not a kink, stop being weird about it!”

“Everything about this shit is weird, you furry!” Chan said, not knowing that these would be his famous last words.

_____________________________________________

Designing a furry costume, much to Chan’s dismay, was actually kind of fun. Chan had rarely ever had the chance to work with the type of fur that Soonyoung had chosen, much less the gaudy color scheme (“I’m a tiger, Channie! I have to have all tiger print!”). Despite his initial hesitance and disgust with the project, it wasn’t all bad; creating the patterns was quite fun, as well as choosing how to design the whole monstrosity. While it had been a daunting project to start, the task ended up being interesting for Chan, and something he was proud of.

“Well,” Chan said, presenting Soonyoung with his suit, “Here it is. I added the detailing you asked for earlier, and fixed all the measurements so the headpiece would fit well. There’s not much I could do about breathability considering it’s fur, so tough luck on that. Try it on though to make sure it won’t need any extra alterations.” Chan handed over the fursuit, amused as he watched Soonyoung hold it gently, as if he was handling a newborn.

The older boy stared at the outrageous costume for a moment, seemingly mesmerized by his new possession, before speaking, “It’s beautiful Channie! I knew you could do it; the detailing is so beautiful, it really looks like one of those professional ones!” While Chan didn’t even wanna think about professional fursuits and the poor seamstresses designing them, he couldn’t help but feel proud that his was apparently up to par.

Chan gestured Soonyoung to a changing room to make sure the entire costume fit him correctly, gently guiding the other through the curtain when the older boy stumbled with the zippers and pieces.

“Wow,” Soonyoung said, looking at himself in the mirror, “I look… like a pro. This is so cool, Channie! You gotta see!”

Chan was quick to refuse, “Ah, no I’m good hyung. I think if I see you in your fursuit, I’ll really lose any respect I had left for you.” The thought of seeing the dancer in his fursuit horrified the young seamstress; although he had designed it, Chan still didn’t want to have to see the older wearing his fantasy piece.

“Oh come on, Channie! It’s not that bad! Plus, you designed it! Don’t you wanna see how your work turned out?” Chan bit his lip at that. Although he really did not want to see his hyung in a fursuit, he did want to see how his piece came out. He had taken a lot of time to make it perfect, and it was only right that he saw the final product, wasn’t it?

Chan groaned, before replying, “Okay, fine. Come on out so I can see.” He could hear Soonyoung squeal in excitement, coughing the younger boy to giggle at his antics. He really did think that Soonyoung was cute, despite his weird hobby. His excitement and enthusiasm about tigers was a lot to handle, but the bright look in his eyes and the bounce in his voice made Chan soften to the older dancer. However, he wasn’t sure that he was going to be able to be gentle with Soonyoung’s feelings when he saw him in his fursuit. 

“Okay, I’m coming out, close your eyes!” Chan was quick to obey, wanting to prolong him seeing the getup on his hyung as well. He held his breath as he heard the curtain being pulled back, before Soonyoung continued, “On the count of three, open your eyes! One… two… three!” 

Chan slowly opened his eyes, only to reveal the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen in his life: his beloved hyung was wearing an orange and black striped furry suit, complete with a tiger headpiece, while he made claw hands at the seamstress. It took all of Chan’s restraint not to laugh, only for him to break after Soonyoung let out a little “rawr!”, almost falling over with laughter. He couldn’t help it; although he had been the one to make it, it was still so ridiculous. He couldn’t understand how Soonyoung could enjoy such a thing so much and not feel shame for wearing it. However, he tried his best to not embarrass his friend too much, trying to calm his laughter to give him feedback. 

“Ah, I guess it suits you, hyung,” Chan said between wheezes, “I mean, the material is nice and it seems like it fits you well. Although I will say, I don’t think orange is your color.” Chan giggled at the whine Soonyoung let out, still finding the whole situation surreal. 

Soonyoung took off the head, making Chan laugh even more at the ridiculous sight, before saying, “I think I look nice, thank you very much. It is really well made though, Channie, you did a really good job despite it being your first one. I’m gonna look so good at the convention!” Chan couldn’t help but smile at that, proud that his hyung praised his handiwork. Even if it was the craziest thing he had ever made, Channie was proud that he had done a good job and that it was up to the dancer’s standards. 

The next words out of Soonyoung’s mouth made Chan groan with disapproval, however, “Now I know I can get you to make more in the future! I can even refer others to you for your amazing services! Just imagine the business you could run off of making fursuits, Channie!” 

Yeah, no thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> soonyoung's fursona is tony the tiger and chan really is the best boy thank you for coming to my tedtalk


End file.
